


Permission

by humanlesbiangarbage



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanlesbiangarbage/pseuds/humanlesbiangarbage
Summary: Totally porn without plot lads. Lilith is dominant and Zelda is submissive. Like that's a surprise.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Permission

A glistening sheen of brand new wetness coated the strap-on and Zelda’s body went slack in Lilith’s grip. Zelda whimpered into the mattress under her, not daring to look back at Lilith. 

“Did you just come without permission?” Lilith snapped down at the redhead who was bent at the waist, clutching to the bedding beneath her. She’d fallen onto her forearms, head pressed down on top of them.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She panted, arching her foot as if in an apologetic way. “I couldn’t help it.” She whimpered, her thighs nearly shaking as Lilith continued to pound into her. The brunette ran her hands up Zelda’s sides, as comforting a gesture as she could muster. 

“Guess you’ll just have to get fucked until you come again, as punishment.” Lilith reached up to take hold of a nest of red hair and pulled. Zelda allowed herself to be pulled up, placing her arms steadily beneath herself again. Lilith felt the strap-on pressed against her where she was swollen and aching for release. She wouldn’t allow herself the pleasure yet, staving off in favor of chasing Zelda’s next high. 

“You feel so good.” Zelda hiccuped out, speech impeded by the force of Lilith’s thrusts. Lilith felt a growing heat in her lower abdomen, wondering if she should deny herself or delay Zelda’s punishment. She doesn’t wonder long, soon feeling Zelda’s hips rocking back into hers. Lilith decided this was the perfect time to pull herself from Zelda’s dripping cunt. She sat back, ignoring the strangled gasps from the redhead in front of her. Zelda did turn around then, Bambi eyes wide with panic. 

“Make me come first.” Lilith commanded, voice thick with arousal. Zelda, ever obedient, spun around, fingers undoing the clips of the strap-on to free her way to Lilith. Lilith pulled her up for a bruising kiss, Zelda’s fingers already in search of Lilith’s aching core. Zelda’s fingers easily slid deep inside Lilith, the brunette groaned against Zelda’s lips. Zelda pumped her fingers in and out, trying to establish a rhythm while wholly distracted by her own deep seated ache. She pressed her thighs together and wriggled back and forth as she slid another finger into Lilith’s wet heat.

“Am I doing a good job?” Zelda dared to ask and lifted an eyebrow, driving her fingers harder into Lilith. Lilith only grunted, leaning her forehead against Zelda’s. Zelda allowed herself to smirk, pleased with her work. She brought her other nimble hand up to tease Lilith’s nipple, pinching it and rolling it between her finger and thumb. She gave herself a brief moment to bounce in place, slick down the length of her thighs. The friction she created only made her ache for more, tilting her chin down to kiss Lilith. Lilith clenched around Zelda’s fingers climbing higher and higher. 

“You’re going to make me come, baby.” Lilith groaned in a tone sounding almost scolding. With that, Zelda sped up the motion of her fingers, coaxing out shorter breaths from Lilith. The redhead narrowed her focus, fingers deftly curling inside of Lilith. The brunette grasped onto Zelda’s shoulders as she hunched forward, her head falling onto Zelda’s shoulder as she came. Her mouth hung open in a moan, fingers digging into anything she could find and grab onto. Zelda continued moving her fingers inside her, a satisfied smirk on her face, and would do so until she was told to stop. The promise that she would soon be touched again reignited her libido and she was soon whining for more. Lilith raised her head from Zelda’s shoulder, blue eyes boring into green. Lilith grabbed onto Zelda’s wrist, pulling her hand from between her thighs and up to her lips. The brunette sucked on soaked fingers before leaning in to kiss the other woman again. 

“Climb into my lap, Darling. You’re gonna have to work for it.” Lilith instructed, her command slightly weaker than it was before. It didn’t matter much, as Zelda was just as eager to please. Lilith made quick work of slipping the strap-on back into place before running her fingers between Zelda’s legs again. The redhead bucked against her hand and moaned into her mouth. Lilith took hold of Zelda’s hips, encouraging her to climb into her lap. She wriggled forward until she felt the strap-on pressing against her entrance and slowly sank down onto it, a guttural moan leaving her lips. She bounced up and down on the toy, hands holding tight to Lilith’s shoulders as she whined endlessly. Her chest heaved with every breath, her pert breasts bouncing with every rock of her hips. The brunette helped her along, thrusting up into her and watching Zelda’s facial expressions with hooded eyelids. Her hips rose and fell faster and faster, pausing when she’s full to grind down in Lilith’s lap. Her eyes fell closed and her arms wound tight around Lilith’s neck. 

“Oh please, Lilith.” Zelda slowly tilted her head back, swooning as every inch of her slowly melted. Lilith dragged her nails up Zelda’s sides before tightening her hand around Zelda’s exposed throat. Zelda let out a strangled cry as her orgasm washed over in waves. Zelda was grateful for the way Lilith kept a tight hold on her throat as she continued grinding in her lap. Lilith watched with glassy eyes until she heard Zelda’s moans turn hoarse and felt her dripping into her lap. Zelda slumped against Lilith momentarily before sliding off of her lap and onto the bed. “Oh, yes.” She panted, eyes closed as she desperately attempted to catch her breath. “Hmm, uhn.” She continued whimpering, hands swiping at the hair stuck to her neck. 

“Alright darling?” Lilith whispered into her ear, crawling beside her. She scooped the redhead up into her arms, caressing her back and stroking her fingers through her hair. 

“Quite alright.” She smiled up at Lilith lazily, cupping her cheek to pull her in as she felt the brunette pull the blankets up around them.


End file.
